


hala kahiki (pineapple)

by gladdecease



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Psych
Genre: Community: wishlist_fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This pineapple-loving, allegedly psychic detective is going to give Danny an ulcer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hala kahiki (pineapple)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika/gifts).



> For the prompt: Steve McGarrett meets Shawn Spencer. There's a bit less Shawn then I'd originally intended (Danny taking over the scene like he tends to do for me), but I hope you still like it!

"I like him."

"You like him," Danny repeated flatly. He threw up his hands. "Of _course_ you like him, he's got the same sick obsession with that fruit as you do!"

Steve sighed. "There's nothing wrong with pineapple, Danny." It was one of those arguments they'd had so many times he found himself responding without having to think about it. "It's a perfectly good fruit, full of vitamin C - which you could do with more of - "

Danny cut him off with the wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah, Danno's gonna get scurvy, heard it all before, can we put a hold on that topic for a minute and get back to the lunatic who thinks he's _psychic_?"

"Right here," the alleged psychic, Shawn, singsonged, waving from maybe five feet away. When Danny turned a _look_ on him he smiled mildly and took a long sip of his pineapple smoothie. Next to him, his partner was trying (and failing) to eat his shave ice with the scraper Kamekona had provided, half the ice falling off the utensil with every attempt.

Turning away from them and lowering his voice, Danny continued, "I am just saying, Steven, that I have some experience with these situations, and let me tell you, trusting what the psychic says? Always goes badly. _Always_."

"You worked with a psychic?" Steve found himself grinning at the thought.

"Alleged psychic," Danny corrected automatically. "And yes." Steve looked at him plaintively until he sighed and quickly explained, "It was a big case, missing kids, no apparent leads, lots of bad publicity, you know? And this woman comes out of nowhere, claims she can 'hear' the children calling out to her psychically or whatever. Chief thinks it's bullshit, everybody on the case did, but bad publicity makes a man desperate I guess, because he let her on the case." He rubbed at the ridge of his nose tiredly. "God, I hate thinking about that case."

Steve could guess what that meant. "Never found the kids?"

"Oh, we _found_ the kids," Danny muttered. "But they weren't 'missing' anymore."

Wincing, Steve looked away, and found himself staring at Shawn. He frowned. "Okay, Danny, I get the point. But this is different - we're working with a murderer here, not a kidnapper, the worst he can do is lead us to the wrong suspect. If he does, we'll figure it out, and then we'll get rid of him and find the right one. Besides, psychic or not, he's the closest thing to a witness we've got. Asking him a few questions can't hurt, can it?"

Danny stared at Shawn, considering. Done with his smoothie, he was now bartering with Kamekona for what looked to be extra syrup on his shave ice. Pineapple, of course. He caught Danny watching him and waved again, grinning. With a frustrated sigh, Danny nodded. "Alright."

"Alright," Steve said, grinning slightly.

" _But_ ," Danny added, pointing at Steve. "But. Just questions. He's a potential witness, not an investigator, I don't care _what_ his business card says."

"Whatever you say, Danno," Steve said absently, waving Shawn over.

"I am _so_ going to regret this," Danny muttered darkly to himself, stepping back. "I can already tell."


End file.
